Fire doesn't mix well with science
by Sorrynotpostinghereanymore
Summary: Wilson and Willow never really liked people, but when they both find each other on a strange island controlled by Maxwell, they learn that some people can be trusted. Willowson warning
1. The scientist and fire girl

If there was one thing that Wilson despised, it was hounds. They were much like dogs, but much bigger and less tame.

 _This world is confusing._ Wilson thought to himself as he dragged himself slowly back to his camp after yet another hound attack. He looked up at his camp and sighed. It contained three drying racks, a small tent, a alchemy machine, a small work table, a staw roll, four chests, a crock pot, and a log for sitting right in front of a large fire pit. It was also covered up in shade by two large trees on both ends of the camp.

Wilson looked up at the sky and shivered.

 _Winter must be coming soon._ He thought. As he tended to his wounds and made himself some meatballs he felt something that he thought he would never feel in his life, lonliness. This was odd to the gentleman, for being a man of science, he always stayed away from people in the real world. He figured that having company would be good so he could get more work done, and having conversations would help keep him sane. Then again, he always liked working by himself, and having someone else around would mean less resources. He looked down at the ground and decided he wound think about it later, and that now was the time to rest.

So just like that, Wilson fell asleep doubting him and his obvious emotions thinking he will never see another person again.

OoOoO

Willow's feet were tired. She had been walking for days with little rest. She felt in a world as strange as this, she needed to keep moving. So, no matter how much they begged for her to stop, Willow ignored he tiring feet and kept walking.

 _I'm just glad no one else is here._ She thought to herself. To be honest, Willow disliked people, mostly due to the fact that whenever they looked at her, they saw a monster.

 _Witch. That was one they always loved to throw at me._ She sighed. Even her own family thought she was a disapointment.

 _They were the ones to put me in that insane asylum in the first place! Yeah, it was always their falt._ She blamed. That was something she did a lot. She always seemed to blame everything that happened to her on everyone around her, exept herself, of course.

 _I mean, it's not my falt I'm an pymaniac._ She thought feeling the lighter in her pocket. None the less, Willow never really met a person who she really liked, and enjoyed their company. And even though you might think it would, this didn't bother her at all, it's just the way it's always been.

When she was young, she tried to make friends and have people be able to tolerate her, nut it always went up in smoke. Up until she was in her early teens, her parents actually tried, they didn't want to belive the lies about her. But when she got to be a teen, for whatever reason, they decided to give up on her, call her a worthless witch and sent her off.

Even though it was years ago and Willow was a grown woman, she promised herself that she would never go back to them. She knew when she wasn't wanted. Still, it makes her sad, the fact that her parents stood by her, only to give in, and act like thay never even considered wanting her around.

Willow shook her head. Now was not the time to bitch and moan. That was all in the past, and she is on an island that has left her starved and weak. Willow frowned at the thought of being weak. She hating showing any sign of weakness and that fact that her already slender body was skinny as can be, it made her looked like some poor defensless girl. Which was something she took pride in **not** being.

Willow just kept walking, happy at the fact that she would probably never see another unaproving person ever again.

OoOoO

"Shit!" Wilson exclaimed missing yet again, another swing at a turkey.

"Get back here you winged asshole!" he yelled chasing the bird. Despite his efforts, he lost the turkey. He huffed, glad that one one was there to hear his unusal cursing. He was a gentleman after all, so he didn't like profanity that much, but sometimes he can't help it.

He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He did admit that he wasn't really a fighter, but he could kill spiders just fine, but not a fricking turkey.

He tried to calm himself, he didn't even like thinking about saying a swear word. It just felt so... unatural when he said anything condsidered offensive.

Wilson got up from the ground and brushed himself off. He sighed and then made his way back to his camp. As he was walking back to his camp he started to smell something. He turned his head around trying to find where the the smell was coming froma and what caused it. Thats when he turned and saw smoke.

 _Smoke! I should have known..._ He thought while he walked quickly to where he could see where the smoke had came from.

 _Perhapes a forest fire, a pig seeting a tree aflame on accident, or maybe one of Maxwell's tricks._ Wilson thought of different explinations for the smoke as he waked towards it. As he got closer, he got his spear, and hid behind a berry bush and searched for the cause of the fire. As he poked his head outside the bush he gasped.

OoOoO

Willow had stopped her walking in need of food, and after her hunger was satisfied, her pyromaniac mind kicked in, and she decided she needed something to burn. It had been a long time since she had seen something burn and for some reason, she thought she might go insane without seeing something burn. Before she could reason herself out of this, she grabbed her lighter and set a tree alight. Her frown quickly turned into an insane and big smile.

"Yes... f-fire is g-good..." Willow cooed.

Suddenly, Willow heard a rustle in a berry bush and turned around. She saw a man watching her from the berry bush and gasped. Obviously just as surprised as her to see another person.

"Come out from there!" Willow demanded at Wilson. Taking a deep breath Wilson slowly and carefully walkin out of the bush.

"Who are you?!" Willow yelled. Wilson prides himself on being a smart man, but even the mentaly insane could tell that this women, is someone who you do not want to get on the bad side of.

"My name is Wilson P. Higgsbury." Wilson said calmly, without any emotion on his face at all. Even after he introduced himself, Willow's glare did not change.

"What is your name, m'lady?" Wilson asked.

"Willow." she said without any change in emotion.

"How long have you been here, Miss Willow?"

"About a week or so, that Dick Maxwell sent me here."

"Ahh, it seems we share a common enemy then." Wilson said, ignoring her profanity.

 _Can I even trust this man?_ Willow thought, her intense glare softening only a small bit.

"How can I know I can trust you, Wilson?"

"Miss Willow, I have been here for weeks, I am just as angry at Maxwell as you, and I do not blame you for not trusting me, but I assure you, you can trust me."

 _He does seem like no threat._ She thought, and and softened for gaze again and relaxed her body.

Wilson felt a wave of relef floud over him.

"Thank you for your trust, m'lady." Wilson said grabbing Willow's hand and bending over and kissing her hand.

 _Ok, so he really is a gentleman._ Willow thought blushing a little bit. A small and slightly dorky smile found its way on Willow's face, and Wilson returned.

"Why don't I lead you to my camp where we can have some food." Wilson said, to which Willow nodded.

While neither was ready or wanted someone with them in this strange island, they both seemed a bit happy to have the other one in their company.

Maybe, just maybe, they will find out that all people aren't that bad and some people are worth trusting.

 **So, I am kind of happy of the beginning of this one, and I hope you enjoy it. I will write the next chapter as soon as I have time too.**


	2. Pranks and dancing

Even though they had spent a lot of time walking back to Wilson's camp, eating, and making a straw roll for Willow, the mood didn't loosen up. They both barely said anything to each other. Wilson was too busy thinking about other things and let his mind wonder, and Willow wanted avoid any conversation. So, they just ignored the akward silence and kept doing what they were doing.

When night came Wilson finished working on whatever he was doing and Willow just kept working on her almost finished straw roll, trying to avoid any eye contact at all with Wilson. Which of course, Wilson noticed, but didn't say anything because he didn't really want or need to say anything. After Willow was done with her straw roll, she just stared at the fire.

Wilson peaked at Willow while she was watching the fire, noticing that her eyes literaly seemed to glow looking at the fire. Willow noticed his stare, so she looked up at Wilson, and he turned red, obviously a little embaressed.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound like she wasn't disturbed, but Wilson new better.

"I, umm... ahhh..." Wilson said, unsure of what to say. Willow's gaze hardend, and Wilson new that his answer was not helping at all.

"My eyes were wondering, I apologize, Miss Willow." Wilson said quickly.

"Please don't call me that." Willow said softening her gaze just a little bit.

"Call you what?"

"Miss, it's just Willow."

"Oh." Wilson said taken aback. "I apologize, it's just a habit."

"It's... fine." Willow said turning back to the fire.

"Mi-" Wilson stopped himself. "Willow, how come the trees were on fire when I found you?" he asked. Willow pulled her gaze from the fire and she bit her lip.

"Is something wrong? Did I offend you?" Wilson asked, worried. Willow shook her head.

"No, it's fine, it makes sense you'd be curious." she said, and Wilson nodded, urging her to go on.

"I-I set the t-trees o-on fire." Willow said quietly. Wilson's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why did you do that? Did you need charcoal?"

"Well, no."

"Ok, then why?"

"I w-wanted to." Willow said quietly.

"Huh!?" Wilson said, shocked.

"I hadn't saw something burn for a while, and I thought I might go insane if I didn't." Willow said quickly, looking away from Wilson.

 _Shit!_ Willow thought. _He's going to think I'm a creep. Just when I thought I had escaped from all the judgement and hate I had to deal with at home._ Wilson stared off into space thinking for far too long for Willow's comfort.

"Willow," Wilson started, and Willow shut her eyes, scared. "are you a pyromaniac?" Wilson asked, looking at her without any emotion.

Willow opened her eyes, tears falling down on her cheaks. She tried to speak but all that came out of here mouth, was a small squeak. She covered her mouth, closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. Wilson felt guilt tugging at his usually cold and unfeeling heart. He got up from where he was sitting and sat next to her.

"Shhhh... it's OK. I'm not going to judge you." he said wiping away Willow's tears with the end of his sleeve. Willow opened her eyes and looked up at Wilson.

"R-really?" she asked. Her eyes were completly full of tears, and could barely see anything. Wilson nodded.

"Of course, I mean, I'm a gentleman scientist who lives in a shack in the middle of no where." Wilson said. Willow laughed with a big dorky smile on her face, and Wilson blushed.

 _Her laugh is cute._ Wilson thought, for once forgeting about his scientistic and cold nature.

Soon after after Willow's laugh disappered, the two just sat there, staring deep into each others eyes, both unsure what to do. Wilson had one hand around her back and the other was pulling the hair from Willow's face. Both of Willow's hands were on Wilson's neck.

It was weird for them, being in the position that they were in. They both been considered outcasts and insane. Willow found someone who knew about her pyromaniac tendancies and didn't treat her like a mental person. Wilson found someone who understood him, even if it was in their own way.

Then, pride and fear took away the moment and they pulled away from each other.

"We should probably get some sleep." Wilson said with a sigh.

"Yes, OK." Willow said, just a disappointed as Wilson. With that said, Willow and Wilson got into their straw rolls and fell asleep without saying another word to each other.

OoOoO

Willow opened her eyes. The cold air forced her eyes open and she sat up. She saw Wilson at the small work table on the other side of the base and decided not to disturb him. She stretched her arms, and slowly got out of the straw roll.

Wilson looked behind him and saw a tired Willow, looking around for something she could do to pass the time and prove herself useful to Wilson.

"Good morning, Willow." he said.

"Hello, Wilson." she said turning to him.

"We could use some fire wood." Wilson said, pointing to an axe.

"Alright, while I am out, is there anything else you need?"

"No, not for now." Willow nodded and grabbed the axe he had pointed to.

She was just about to leave when Wilson said only half joking, "Willow, this time, be careful not to burn down the trees."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." she said smiling and rolling her eyes. Wilson chuckled, he found it odd how a pyromaniac could make him laugh after being alone for as long as he can remember. Then again, he figured who ever he might have met in this world could have made him laugh. None the less, Wilson enjoyed her company much more than he thought. Although, one thing he didn't like, was last night. Yes, he enjoyed what happened, but that was the problem. He didn't want to fall in love, espesially in a time like this.

 _How could I think that?! She is a partner, and nothing more._ He shook his head, he decided to think about that later. Wilson didn't want to keep lying to himself.

OoOoO

Willow couldn't stop thinking about what happend the night before. She never felt that way before, or been that close to a man, for that matter. She couldn't lie, she liked it. She couldn't help wonder if he felt the same.

 _He must have enjoyed it, even a little. I mean, he would have pulled away at any time, and he didn't. He waited to pull away until I did._ Willow chuckled. _What a gentleman._

As she was picking up the logs from the ground, she relized she probably had enough. When she started to walk back to the base, she noticed a small pond and a few frogs. She gripped the axe and ran toward them. The frogs noticed and flicked their toungs at her, which Willow easily avoided. She swoung the axe fast and hard at the frogs and impaled three. She jumped above the last one, turned around and quickly killed it. Willow smiled in victory as she picked up four pairs of frog legs.

 _I have wood and dinner! Wilson will be pleased._

 _OoOoO_

Once she got back at the base Wilson had just finished making another chest. He figured that Willow would require one for her one belongings and projects. He saw her come to the base and saw a big, insane, and twisted grin on her face, and Wilson become a little scared, hoping she didn't burn anything. Willow came of to him and dropped 30 logs by his feet.

Before he could say thanks Willow said, "I got food!" she took out her four pairs of frog legs.

"You hunts frogs?" Wilson said, obviously jealous at Willow's hunting skills.

"Yep!"

"That's, wow. Good job" said the scientist. "I umm, made a chest for you." he said pointing to the chest placed carefully by Willow's straw roll.

"Thanks, Willy!" Willow said, egerly running toward it.

"Wh-what did you call m-me, Willow?"

"Wlliy, it's a nickname!" Willow explained, not looking away from the chest.

"I know, bu-"

"YEAH!" Willow yelled run toward the alchamey machine.

"Willow, what on earth are you-"

DING!

Willow hid what she just made behind her back.

"What did you just make?!"

"Relax, it's from my supplies on yours"

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE?!" Wilson yelled. Willow's smile grew as she pulled a razor from behind her back. Wilson's face went from angry to completly terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, no. I'm not doing that." he said clutching his beard.

"Yes you will, just you wait." she said putting the razor in her new chest. "But lets eat."

OoOoO

After the two was finished with their meal, they were happily sharing stories from their past lives.

"The whole library?"

"You better belive it."

"And you just watched it burn?"

"Of course! I mean, it was closed so one one got hurt, and Mrs. Blarriate was not happy."

"I would assume so."

"She diserved it though."

Wilson laughed, "I'll take your word for it." he yawned and crawled into his straw roll and Willow did the same.

"Good night, Wilson."

"Good night, Willow." the two smiled at eavh other and both fell asleep dreaming about one another.

OoOoO

When Wilson woke up, he noticed that it wasmuch colder than the other days. Yes, winter was coming, but his face felt weird. He sat up and felt his face.

 _Oh no. She didn't._ He felt his face where his beard had once been. _She did!_ He turned to Willow, and a plan hatched in his mind. He slowly walked toward a big barrel of water and filled a bucket up with the water. He quikly and quietly walked toward Willow. Before his gentleman instincts could stop him, he dumped the water on her.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Willow screamed. Wilson fell to the ground laughing.

"That's what you get for shaving me!" Wilson exclaimed. Willow's peircing eyes darted toward him. He got his laughter under control and walking over to her to help and when he tried to hug her in apology, she slapped him in the face.

"That's what I get my ass." Willow said. She got up and walked away into the nearby forest. Wilson let her go.

 _She just needs time to cool off._

OoOoO

Willow didn't say a word to Wilson the whole day, which Wilson understood, and dinner was no different. He tried to lighten the mood and say sorry, but Willow was having none of it. None the less Wilson had made something that he was sure to make her happy. He got up from he log and walked to the table and ran back a weird-looking box. Willow looked at it curiously. Wilson started pushing the buttons on the devise and after a few tries, the song Will You Love Me Tomorrow? By The Shirelles starting playing. Willow gave Wilson a stern look. He just smiled.

"Wilson, what is thi-" Willow was cut off by Wilson grabbing her hand and wrapping his arm around her lower back.

"Wilson, no I'm not doing this." Wilson just pulled her closer and lead her into dancing. Willow gave in, but the angry look did not diseapper from her face, and Wilson just smiled at her like she wasn't mad. Suddenly, Wilson gently placed the side of his head against the side of hers.

Willow's face went red and she finally gave in completly, and the angry look melted into a smile.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anything, m'lady." he said, which made Willow giggle. The song changed to Angel Baby by Rosie and The Originals, too which they both blushed as the mood changed and they slowed their dance.

Wilson pulled his check from side of Willow's face they stared deeply into one anothers eyes. Willow put her forehead against Wilson's and they both nervously laughed.

"Wilson." Willow said suddenly, neither of them pulled away. "I have never met anyone like you." Wilson pulled his forehead from Willow.

"And I have never met anyone like you. You're the bright beautiful flame in a sea of darkness." Wilson said. He pulled Willow so close to him that he could feel her breath.

"You know, for a scientist who spends his time alone, that was pretty romantic." Willow joked.

"Well, I hate to disapoint."

"Well, thank goodness because beside this morning, you've done a good job not doing that."

"I'm glad." Wilson moved closer to her and she did the same, both slowly pulling their mouths to each other...

BANG!

Before their lips touched a loud lighting bold interupted their moment, and Wilson gave out a not-so-manly scream. The two had been so in the moment that they didn't notice to had started to rain. Willow quickly grabbed a straw roll, and Wilson and brought him in the tent and flicked open her lighter for light.

Wilson brushed himself off, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my straw roll."

"No!" Willow shouted, and Wilson turned to her.

"What do you mean, 'no?'"

"I hate thunder storms," Willow paused, "May I sleep with you?"

"Ahh... sure." Wilson said, hesitating. Willow smiled and got in the straw roll and Wilson followed.

"Thank you, Wilson."

"O-of course." They layed down and Wilson turned his back toward her. Willow wrapped her arms around his chest. Wilson smiled and put his hand on hers.

The pair relaxed quickly and they both fell asleep faster than they had in years.

 **I worked hard on this one. So I hope you liked it, please leave you thoughts in the reviews. (I also am trying to do better when it comes to spelling.)**


	3. Love in their eyes

Wilson woke up feeling stiff as a board. He opened his eyes to see that Willow and him were in the same position that they were last night. Wilson smiled at the thought of last night. He had never had that feeling around anyone before...

 _What am I doing?! I am a man of science dang it! How could I even entertain these thoughts?!_ Wilson tried his best to unscrew himself from Willow without waking her, it didn't work.

"Good morning, Willy." Willow said letting go of the scientist.

"Good morning." he said while getting up and leaving.

"Where ya going?" Willow asked before he could leave.

"I have a lot of work to do today that I did not get done with because of last nights festivities, try and find something productive to do, I do not wish to be disturbed." Wilson said without facing her, and he left. Willow was taken aback by his attitude.

 _Last nights, festivities?!_ Willow thought in anger. _It's not my fault that he made that radio and started to dance!_ Anyway, when Willow got out of the tent she noticed how cold it was, the ground was frozen from frost. Willow decided to go catch some rabbits for some earmuffs for Wilson and her. With that in mind, she left.

OoOoO

After coming home with four rabbits and a lot of extra food she decided to get while she was out. She quickly made the earmuffs and they looked pretty good. Willow glanced at Wilson who was working at the small work table.

 _I'll just wait to give him the earmuffs, he did ask to be alone._ Willow thought as she put on hers.

Suddenly, Wilson got up from his working and he looked around squinting his eyes at the sky. Despite her curiousity, Willow kept her mouth shut. Wilson looked at Willow with no emotion on his face.

"Yes, Wilson?" Willow asked politly.

"Where did you go today?"

"I went to make us some rabbit earmuffs for the cold, and also gathered some food." she said. Wilson huffed, as if there was something else she should have done with her time. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How come you've been like that?" Willow asked.

"What?"

"You've seemed to be a little pissed today."

"I am not. I just have been trying to get more work done, we have been wasting too much time, espesially last night."

"Hmm, so you're saying last night unessassary?"

"For our relationship, no. For our cause, yes."

"So, what I'm a distraction from your survival?!" Willow yelled.

"For the past few days, yes."

Willow's eyes now were full of hatred. She walked toward him, the rabbit earmuffs she made for him, clutched in her hand.

"Fine." she said throwing the earmuffs on the ground in front of his feet. Before the scientist could say anything, Willow turned from him and walked away.

OoOoO

 _How!? How could I do that to her!? How come I just turned on her like that!?_ Wilson thought as he ate.

 _She was the best person in your life and you threw her away!_ Wilson dropped his food on the ground. He couldn't eat, not without Willow. For the first time since he was a child, Wilson cried. He cried harder than he ever had in his life.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled into the darkness. "I'M SORRY I WAS BEING A DICK! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Wilson was crying so hard that he could barely breath. "I-I..." Wilson stood up, only to fall to his knees and looked at the fire before him in the pit. "I LOVE YOU WILLOW!" he screamed at the dancing flames. "I WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT BEFORE, BUT NOW, I WILL NEVER DOUBT IT!"

"You promise?"

"YE-" Wilson stopped and saw Willow step out of the bushes, with her lighter in hand and tears and a smile on her face.

"WILLOW! YOU CAME BACK!" he yelled as he got up from the ground and ran toward Willow. He grabbed her and pulledher into a hard and loving kiss. Willow pushed harder against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After about a minute they pulled apart.

"Willow, I love you."

"Yes, I heard," she giggled, "I love you too."

After that said, they kissed again. For the first time they felt that they belonged and that they were truely loved.

That was the day they learned to trust.

That was the day they lurned to forgive.

That was the day learned that fire goes perfectly with science.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
